thevoidargfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
Formally known as the List Of Characters Who Do Not Yet Have Pages On Here. It's Exactly What It Says On The Tin, a list of other characters in the game who have no pages on here. Some of these characters likely have so little info about them that there's no point in making a page for them. Protagonists Dêkublast K. Allosuls - Gender: Male - Played by Deku - Mysterious member of the Cult. Currently searching for a specific outhouse at the request of Mugen Kagemaru. Finally locates it when Captain is placed in The Void. Goko - Gender: Male - Played by Nostalgia - A librarian from a future time period. His integrity has been vouched for by Mugen Kagemaru. Warned the group of Nostalgia's betrayal and assisted in his capture. Claims to have no memory of traveling to The Void. Has not yet revealed his home time period. Abbaraock - Status: Deceased - Played by Captain - The Doll Glyph. Abba is responsible for sending Mugen into The Void, which led to his defection. Killed by Manfred von Karma when his attempt to rescue Captain failed. Ironic - Gender: Male - Played by Captain - The Golem Glyph, A.K.A. Nrkt. Once assumed the role of Igos Du Ikana. He, MiMiC, and Abbaraock decided to defect when Captain was expelled from the Cult. Ironic was stripped of his Glyph status so that it could be conferred upon OMEGA when he crossed The Void at the end of Arc 3. His attempt to send one final message to the players resulted in his body being too fatigued to remain conscious. Recently awakened, he assists Mugen in rescuing Captain from Manfred von Karma. Darnumi - Gender: Male - Played by Captain - Appears to be the Goron Hero, just as Captain is intended to be the Deku Hero. Mentions that Manfred von Karma's predecessor as "Him" is dead. His statements regarding The Void are challenged by Shin Mitsurugi. Shin Mitsurugi - Real Name: Gregory Edgeworth - Played by Captain - Former defense attorney, killed by Manfred von Karma a few years ago. His son Miles is a well-known prosecutor. MiMiC - Real Name: Miles Edgeworth - Played by Captain - The Leviathan Glyph. He defected along with Ironic and Abbaraock, but he and Abbaraock were captured by Manfred von Karma after OMEGA crossed, and were placed under some kind of mind control. With the help of Mugen as well as his father, Gregory, he managed to break free, becoming a mole in the Glyphs, a job originally meant for Loxias Tharlthane. Enemy Glyphs eRrOrPn - Status: Active - Played by Captain - The Snake Glyph, and the first Glyph to be revealed. Easily identified by his signature laugh, "Nyah! Nyah! Ha ha ha!" Implied to have killed a pet dog owned by Captain. (Originally played by Deku) CORRUPTION - Status: Active - Played by Captain - The Dragon Glyph, who also used the name "Enigma" at one point. He was Manfred von Karma's favorite Glyph, at least at the time that he was mentioned under his alias. Freed the Glyphs when Abbaraock incapacitated them and alerted Manfred to the Doll Glyph's betrayal. Currently monitors the gateway from the normal world in case Mugen and co. manage to bypass Manfred's permission lock and return to the normal world. (Originally played by Deku) OMEGA - Status: Active - Played by Captain - The new Golem Glyph, replacing Ironic when the latter defected. It is implied that OMEGA may have also replaced CORRUPTION as Manfred von Karma's favorite Glyph. He became a Glyph when he successfully crossed The Void at the end of Arc 3. He fought Mugen twice, one two-rounder which he lost, even with CORRUPTION's help in Round 2, and a single-rounder later, where he defeated Mugen at the cost of losing Ironic's Emblem and MiMiC's Emblem. It should be known that Mugen has been operating under an unspecified restraint system. Other Characters Kakuta - Gender: Unconfirmed - Real Name: Unknown - Dêkublast's hacker friend. He is considering recruiting them to help him crack some files. Mugen knows of them. (Deku might play them if they appear.) Nimród - Status: Deceased - Played by Captain - Claimed to be a "James Bond" working for Manfred von Karma. Was responsible for sending Ironic into The Void. Believed to have been killed by Twinmold as a means of disposing of him once he was no longer useful. In reality, Mugen rescued him so he could interrogate the puppet on the location of the Glyph's Gate, information he gave up willingly since it would be useless to his captor once the latter discovered that Manfred's authorization was required to use the Glyph's Gate. Once Nimród surrendered the information that he wanted, Mugen killed him since he was no longer useful and was a liability to his side as well as Manfred's side. He truly lives up to his name, does he not? Rhyter A. Blooddeath - Gender: Female - Status: Deceased - Mentioned by Mugen when Goko cryptically hinted at information that only the time-displaced librarian knew. Confirmed to be a longtime friend of Mugen's. The circumstances regarding her death are unknown. Mugen, the only eyewitness, declined further comment. Programs - Programs exist as edited data within the Internet and computers and may be controlled by some characters to perform hacking based tasks. Some examples include: *''Puppet Deku'' - An autonomous program made by Dêkublast to corrupt data on victims on the Void Website. *''Corrupted Data'' - A virus created by eRrOrPn used to digitally destroy the lives of anyone he chooses. *''Anti-VOX'' - Another program of eRrOrPn's used to permanently deactivate electronic devices. It was created in an attempt to prevent Dêkublast and Kakuta's hacking of the Void Website.